


The night out

by FangirlDead



Series: Hamex One Shots [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cameras watching, Established Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Lost, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Motorcycles, Parentlock, Running Away, Spooky, Teenlock, boyfriends being boyfriends, boys being in love, cute teenagers being cute, nights out, parentmor, spooky house, star watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:45:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8227304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlDead/pseuds/FangirlDead
Summary: Alexander is sick of his fathers' talking shit about the Holmes' so he decides to do the only thing he always does when he is upset. He visits the Holmes boy and runs away with him. Forgetting both their stupid parents for a bit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys. I'm trying to post and now that I have a laptop I might actually do :D I hope you will enjoy this and I'm trying my hardest to come up with some good Johnlock fanfics. If you have ideas message me, also if you have Mormor ideas.

Alex was upset. Almost as always, whenever his parents started to snarl about the Holmes' he saw red. They didn't have a clue what they were talking about. They even said that their son, Hamish, wasn't the brightest and that was what made the blond boy snap. He got up and left the table, without a word. His parents didn't mind. He did it often, different occasions so they didn't bother to walk after him, having noticed that it wouldn't be use of anything.  
As he walked down the hall to their front door he grabbed a few things, his leather jacket, a helmet and keys. Quickly he put on his boots and walked into the garage, letting it open and he grinned a tiny bit. Then he drove off. Away from home and his stupid parents who didn't know a proper thing about Hamish at all. Alex had been sharing classes with him since he was a toddler, even in kindergarten they had been in the same group and he could always see how the boy played or did things in general. He was a careful child and over the years there developed a friendship. And a crush on Alexander's side, but that wasn't from importance. Although.... maybe it was. If his parents would have ever bothered to talk to him about school they would know that Alex had the biggest crush on his very best friend. Hell they didn't even know they were best friends! Sighing he stopped his bike outside of 221B and stared at Hamish' window, then he texted him. Telling him that they would go out for a bit. That meant? Driving around and finding nice spots to hide. Hopefully without security cameras from the Iceman. A few seconds later he received a text from his best friend and his heart started beating really fast.  
  
Okay :) -HWH  
  
  
He hated himself for his reaction. But he couldn't turn it off. Quietly he stood there, staring down at his shoes then looked up as the front door opened and a curly raven haired boy stepped out of the hallway. His heart skipped a beat and he smiled at him, keeping the blush off his face as he spotted Hamish's smile.   
"Where are we going?"  
"No idea."  
"Great, organized as ever, Allie." An amused snort followed.  
"I know, I know. I'm the king. But I'm open for requests. Wishes."   
They chuckled together and he held a helmet out for him.  
"Sit up."  
"Sure, but first let me voice my wishes."   
"Tell me, Mishy."  
"Let's drive outside of London. I'm sure it could be fun, besides...." He trailed off.  
"Tomorrow is Saturday." Alex ended the sentence, smiling at him.  
"Yeah!"  
"Yeah!"  
"We can drive under the stars and have fun and do amazing things."  
"Yeah...." Alex breathed.  
"Let me get my camera."   
The boy ran back inside and upstairs, fetching his professional camera to take with them. Smiling Alex packed it away and held back the urge to just lean in and kiss his best friend. He was screwed, for sure. He would be all alone in a romantic night with Hamish. How could somebody be so stupid and choose something like that? If he ruined their friendship tonight they would still have to drive back home together. Sighing he got up on the motorcycle and they drove off, through the city. Casually passing cars and other things, before they drove out of the busy London streets and further away from their homes. If something happened to one of them they would be screwed as well. How could you explain why you were away from your home after curfew? Hopefully nothing would happen.

They had been driving for at least an hour now and then he spotted something. It was an old brick building, the fence being old and already mostly destroyed. Slowly they walked up to the fence, Alex rolling his bike since it was his everything, well... besides Hamish of course. The stars were already shining and the harsh autumn breeze was making Hamish shiver and his curls bounce. His cheeks were red from the cold and Alex parked his bike, looking around and grinned as he found and entrance and shooed Hamish over, then pushed his bike through it. His cheek got a nasty scratch but he wasn't bothered by it and instead looked around, walking up to the building. "Alex.... I don't like it." Hamish voice his concern and the blond looked at him, worry painted over his face. "It's just a building. Besides." He nodded at his shoes and his backpack he had packed. Gun and knife. He was prepared. Quietly he took the knife out and handed it to his friend, smiling soothingly at him as they continued to walk.   
In front of the building it looked more like a fabric hall and they entered. It was empty. Nothing was there, besides an old mattress. Alex parked his bike in front of it and sat down, staring up through the roof with holes in it. Almost immediately Hamish took out his camera and started to take photos, making Alex smile by how adorable he was acting. As the other boy didn't face him he smiled and gave a long sigh. One could say he was just imaging it, but he was sure. He loved Hamish from all his heart and there could be people telling him he didn't have one, he wouldn't believe them, because he had a heart. For Hamish. As the dark haired boy turned around they were both smiling. Alex because of him and Hamish probably because he was excited to get to take so many good pictures. They sat beside each other and Hamish gaped at the stars, immediately laying down and taking more pictures. He was an addict.   
After some time Hamish had fallen asleep against his shoulder and his face was really cute when it was crinkled up. Though if you asked Alex to describe the boy he would tell you things you would have never thought about. His eyes are as blue as the sky on a beautiful summer day, his freckles are the tracks deer left on his snow white skin. His mouth looked soft like a cloud and probably felt like one too. He knew he was being sappy but it was true. Hamish was all over just beautiful and nobody could blame him for thinking so. Hamish really looked gorgeous.

The moon wandered slowly and he sighed, his eyes either fixed on the sky or Hamish. Hamish who had cuddled closer to him and Alex had opened his jacket so he could lay against his chest. Then he had wrapped the jacket around his upper body and pulled it closed. Then he had pulled the smaller male closer and gave him a light kiss on the forehead, what seemed to almost wake him up. A confused little noise left those soft lips and he sighed, shushing him gently as he held him, doing his best to keep him warm. Maybe it was a bit stupid to run away like this. Without blankets, or pillows. If they hadn't found the mattress they would have to drive to a motel and the whole feeling would be destroyed. Alexander forced himself to stay awake. It was hard, the want to sleep getting bigger and bigger, but as Hamish shifted and glanced up at him his heart skipped and he smiled. His eyes were a tiny bit open and he smiled back at the taller boy. "Sleep." He whispered and wriggled up in his arms, resting his head on his shoulder again. Alex sighed and shook  his head, but then he was pulled down and...

Hamish kissed him. They were kissing even though it was just lips on lips, not moving or anything. But it was a kiss. Thickly swallowing he kissed a bit back then the boy pulled back. "Yes." Hamish whispered and pushed him down, his eyes closed again and sighed, falling asleep again. Alex only swallowed thickly, staring up into the stars.

"How am I supposed to sleep now?"


End file.
